


Motherhood

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Pink Arrows [27]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Motherhood

**Motherhood**

**Characters:** Oliver/Felicity, William

**Word Count:** 691

**Written for GYWO Stop Challenge**

Felicity stood at the door of William’s room and took a deep breath. She was responsible for this young man and who he would turn out to be. It was never in her plan to be someone’s mom but she couldn't imagine herself not being William’s mom.

Felicity knocked on the door. “William, can I come in?” She heard movement on the other side of the door before it opened. “Hey Buddy. What’s up?”

“Nothing you can help me with.” William went back and plopped down on the bed. “No one can help me.”

“Tell what it is and I will see what I can do.” Felicity sat down at the table. “Telling someone may make you feel better.”

“I doubt it.” William grabbed his notebook off the bed and pulled out a folded piece of paper. “I’m doomed.” He handed it to felicity.

Felicity expected a bad grade or a letter from the teacher. She opened it up and smiled at the girly handwriting with hearts dotting the i’s. She read the note and bit her lip to keep from laughing.

“She likes me. I don't like her. She's mean and is always bossing people around.” William fell back on the bed. “She expects me to be her boyfriend because she says so.”

“William, you don't have to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable.” Felicity refolded the note. “Just tell her to leave you alone.”

“Maybe I should be talking to Dad. It's all his fault, you know.” William sighed dramatically.

“How is this your dad's fault?” Felicity was completely confused.

“She says Dad is hot so I will be hot too. That's why she wants me to be her boyfriend. She is so weird.” William covered his face. “Why are girls so weird?”

Felicity had to think for a minute. “Not all girls are weird. Your mom wasn't weird, was she?”

William sat up. “No. You're not weird either. I just don't understand.”

Felicity smiled. “Look she's pushy and you just have to tell her to leave you alone. Firmly and politely. If she keeps bothering you tell the teacher and tell me and your dad. William, you're a good looking guy. That's something you are just going to have to accept. But you have a choice, to use your looks to get what you want or to use your intelligence and work hard for the things you want.” 

William nodded. “I think I want to use my intelligence. I don't want to be some crazy party guy hitting on girls and getting wasted every night.”

“Like you dad was a long time ago?” Felicity asked.

“That's what my mom said about him.” William told her. “He's not like that now. I don't want to be like that ever.”

“Then don’t be. Be the person you want to be. Be the person that your dad and I know you can be.” Felicity got up and put the note on the bed. She hugged him. “I believe in you and so does your dad.”

William hugged Felicity back. “Thanks. I feel better.”

“Good.” Felicity smiled and walked to the door. “Don't let her get you down.”

“I won't.” William smiled.

Felicity closed the door behind her and looked at Oliver standing there smiling. “How much did you hear?”

“Enough.” Oliver put his hands in his pockets. “You're getting good at this parenting thing.”

Felicity glanced back at the closed door. “He is more like you every day.” She caught Oliver’s confused look. “Not the ‘party boy’ you but the ‘hero’ you.”

Oliver smiled. “I know and I'm proud of him. I'm glad he has you.”

Felicity put her arms around Oliver’s neck. “I’m glad that I have both of you in my life.” She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss.

Oliver pulled her closer and kissed her again. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Felicity leaned against Oliver’s chest for a moment before looking up. “What’s for dinner?”

Oliver laughed and let go of her. “Pasta. I better get started.”

“You’re hot and you can cook.” Felicity laughed as he walked away.


End file.
